


Isaac the Slut

by StarsBurst



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Isaac is a hoe, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Pack, Rimming, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, but we love him anyway, princess kink, teenage werewolves are especially horny, werewolves are horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsBurst/pseuds/StarsBurst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t until about four months after Isaac had returned, when he and the beta were taking showers in the practically-empty locker room at the gym, that Scott realized something very, very important about Isaac that he’d miraculously ignored: Isaac was a huge slut.</p><p> </p><p>Or:</p><p>Isaac likes to sleep around in the pack. Everyone's pretty okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac the Slut

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for my friend, Mar, and I received her permission from her to post it here. (This was originally posted on her tumblr, since I created my own account afterwards.)

It was a shock to the pack when Isaac returned to Beacon Hills. Most of them had somehow graduated from high school (with Liam now in his final year) and were now in college—at separate institutions, because both Lydia and Kira had outright refused to attend the community college that Scott, Stiles, and Malia had selected, not when they’d been offered scholarships into a nearby four-year university (with a full-ride, in Lydia’s case). Then Isaac came out of nowhere, with a French equivalent of a G.E.D., an apology about forgetting to return texts or phone calls and Skype call requests, and an explanation that Chris Argent would probably stay in France, since Beacon Hills had too many personal demons for the hunter.

Isaac had initially been fearful that they wouldn’t want him back—after all, he’d been gone this entire time, would they even want him anymore?—but Scott had pulled him into a firm hug, with Stiles following suit, and Derek had only been _slightly_ bitchy when Isaac asked if he could move back in with the former-Alpha. It took him a while to get to know both Kira and Malia (and, if he were honest, the were-coyote scared him a little). A semi-regular routine of movie nights, self-contained games of lacrosse at the nearby gym, attending Liam’s own games at the high school and cheering him on from the stands, and supernatural disasters seemed to mean that everything was normal once more.

At least, that’s what Scott had thought. It wasn’t until about four months after Isaac had returned, when he and the beta were taking showers in the practically-empty locker room at the gym, that Scott realized something very, very important about Isaac that he’d miraculously ignored: Isaac was a _huge_ slut.

Of course, Scott didn’t mean that in a horrible way, not at all. Isaac was still happy and sweet and everything in essence that made Issac who he was, but the beta was still _such_ _a slut_. But the good kind of slut: he was engaging and attentive to whomever he was with at the time, and he usually kept his business within the pack (and, when he didn’t, used protection). Scott was positive he could Google any questions he had about being a werewolf spiking one’s sex drive—especially if a werewolf was a teenager or in their 20's—but that probably wouldn’t explain why Isaac just like fucking Every. Single. Person. In the pack, whenever he got the chance.

And, oh boy: did Isaac take chances. Homeboy was good at being a slut.

Scott didn’t mean to look. Scott was pretty sure he didn’t mean to look. (Scott had totally been looking, though.) Isaac had asked in that polite tone of his, _“Hey, Scott, I forgot to bring some soap, can I borrow yours?”_ and Scott hadn’t even thought anything about it, he’d just grabbed it with a, _“Sure, yeah,”_ and moved around to hand it over—and Isaac had just been _there_. With his blonde curls wet and still messy under the soft continuing spray of water, and his abs still weren’t 100% toned like Derek’s or members of Satomi’s pack, and Scott had forgotten how tall the beta was and how much of a pouting baby-face Isaac had, and Isaac had just taken the soap with a small smile and had started to wash himself with it, and Scott had _still_ been looking—

And Scott knew that Isaac must have known that the Alpha was looking, because Isaac did the thing Scott himself had done to Kira many, many times: flexing the muscles in his perky ass.

Scott still wasn’t entirely sure how it happened, but Isaac had been exceptionally pleased when his Alpha wound up pushing him up against the tiled walls of the shower, rutting his very hard cock against Isaac’s ass, and asking him in a commanding voice to _“Be good for your Alpha now,”_ before Scott plowed into his beta and left teeth marks on the back of Isaac’s shoulders until they both came with loud moans that reverberated around the tiled shower. They had just finished when a voice had shouted, “Dude, this is a public fucking shower! Go home!” before they’d gotten the hell out of dodge. Scott was the one who drove home, the blush never quite leaving his face and the scent of arousal still lingering in the air, but Isaac continued to squirm in his seat with a wicked grin on his face, and he gave Scott a kiss on the cheek when the Alpha dropped him off at Derek’s.

Only one thought lingered in Scott’s mind as he drove back to his house: How the hell am I going to explain this to Kira?

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

As it turned out, Kira was totally fine with it.

“What?” Scott squeaked out in a shocked tone. It had been about a week after the _Isaac Incident_ , as Scott thought of it, although the beta had certainly made more advances since then. “How are you okay with this?!”

“Do you not want me to be okay with this?” Kira asked with a raised eyebrow. At her boyfriend’s open-mouthed stare, she added, “I spoke to Derek, and he told me all about Isaac and how much he loves sleeping around in the pack. It’s just a thing he does. I’m surprised he took this long to get to you, though. He went after Stiles about two weeks ago.”

“Stiles? Wait, _Derek_ knows?”

Kira nodded. “He was once Isaac’s Alpha, Scott. I’m sure he knows _all_ about it.”

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

It should be known: Isaac was a slut _waaaay_ before Scott became the True Alpha. Derek could attest to that quite well. Erica and Boyd would’ve also been able to say the same, before they had died. In fact, some of Isaac’s favorite memories—the naughtiest types of memories, that is—occurred with the small Hale pack before the McCall pack had been established.

The four of them got along with each other rather well, and it didn’t take long before Erica and Boyd became a couple—and it took even less time before the stench of sex started lingering in the loft. For a small pack of extremely hormonal and horny teenagers to begin with, that was… well, probably not the best equation for abstinence. Especially since Isaac had the smallest, most teeny- _tiny_ crush on his Alpha, and Derek probably knew since Isaac’s werewolf heartbeat would sputter a little whenever his Alpha said his name or walked into a room. (And Isaac knew that Erica _definitely_ knew, since she would refer to Isaac as the “Alpha’s baby boy” whenever Derek was out of werewolf earshot.)

And, honestly, Derek was just _incapable_ of playing fair. That bastard. With his overly toned muscles and his scruff and his mastered resting bitch face, Isaac knew he would need to work hard to get the Alpha’s attention. So, after going to Erica for advice—and blushing heavily while the blonde laughed at his questions, he came up with a game-plan.

It started with yoga pants. Isaac bought several of them from a nearby store, after making sure that his ass looked _perfect_ in the mirror in the fitting room, and he wore them one morning before heading to school, even though it was freezing outside. When Derek questioned him about it, he just said, _“They’re more flexible than jeans. I can work out in them.”_ And Derek had dropped the issue.

Well, he’s dropped the issue for about twelve hours. Then Isaac woke up to being shaken by the Alpha, who demanded he come and perform morning yoga before classes. _“Derek, it’s six in the morning!”_ Isaac complained.

 _“I know. I let you sleep in. I normally start at five. Downstairs. Now.”_ Derek had retorted.

And then Isaac had to suffer for an _entire_ _hour_ while watching Derek—from _behind_ , no less—perform yoga, and getting harshly critiqued on the stance of his cat-cow, and around six-thirty, Isaac could hear the headboard in Boyd’s and Erica’s room loudly smacking against the wall. And to top it all off, Derek was wearing yoga pants too. Not the tight-fitting kind that Isaac himself had bought, but the thick, low-riding ones that were _alllllmost_ too baggy to stay up on the Alpha’s hips and made his ass look like something Isaac wanted to sink his teeth into and never let go. Horny and sore (and not in the good way), Isaac had pouted the entire way to school, pouted through-out his classes, and locked himself in his room when he returned to the loft.

That next morning, Isaac woke up to his phone going off with a text tone. From Erica, who was in the next room. At 4:45 AM. _Get your yoga pants on. Downstairs. Downward Dog._ After managing to open his eyes and read the text, he was rather pissed off about being woken up, especially so early—but that quickly changed when the second text came, from Boyd: _Erica said commando. Try to keep quiet._

Running faster than anything he’d ever managed in lacrosse, Isaac somehow got downstairs and into position with a phenomenal back arch right as Derek’s bedroom door opened. And Isaac looked between his legs, to the sight of his Alpha with a yoga mat in one hand and a rather shocked expression on his face. _“What are you doing?”_ Derek asked, dropping the mat, and Isaac heard trumpeted fanfare in his head at the sudden scent of arousal that was clearly coming off his Alpha.

 _“Downward dog,”_ Isaac said, trying to make himself look as innocent and wide-eyed as possible. _“Am I doing it right?”_

It took all of twenty seconds for Derek to get Isaac’s chest onto the floor, with his ass still high in the air, and his yoga pants completely off— _“Naughty pup,”_ and a slap on the ass was the response Derek gave at the sight of Isaac’s naked bum—before he asked, _“Are you sure this is what you want?”_ in a surprisingly gentle tone. A gentle tone for Derek, that is.

 _“Do you think I’d be here right now if it wasn’t?”_ Isaac replied, and Derek seemed to have taken that as a reasonable answer before he’d spread his beta’s cheek and started rimming the moaning, mewling pup’s hole with his tongue. If he moved too much, the Alpha would swat him and say, _“Stop squirming,”_ and when Isaac had tried to move one of his hands under him to play with himself before Derek scolded, _“Did I give you permission to touch yourself, little boy?”_

By the time Boyd’s and Erica’s bedroom door opened nearly an hour and a half later, Isaac had managed to come once without being touched, and another time with his Alpha palming his cock and murmuring how well he’d been behaving recently and how he’d deserved it for being such a good boy, and Derek had gotten what was easily one of the best blow-jobs of his life. Boyd had nonchalantly looked for the orange juice in the fridge, while Erica scuttled down the stairs with a, _“Thank GOD you two finally fucked!”_ and gave Isaac an over-joyed high five while Derek’s perpetual bitch face returned to its rightful place.

That certainly wasn’t the last time they had fucked during morning yoga, but after that, it almost seemed to become a competition within the pack to see who could have the most sex in the loft. After multiple incidents of werewolves walking in on each other—including Boyd attempting to get a glass of water and finding Isaac getting plowed in the main living area by Derek; and another day when Isaac had been searching for his math book and found it under a stack of Erica’s clothes on the kitchen table while she and Boyd had sex against the counter in what probably wasn’t an overly safe position—Erica finally was the first to call it quits.

 _“We’re not stopping the sex fest,”_ Erica said one day, resting her feet in Boyd’s lap during a Saturday movie night and looking right at Isaac, _“but we’d been hoping you’d take the cue and want to join in.”_

 _“Join in?”_ Isaac said, actually rather confused. Not that Erica and Boyd weren’t very, very nice to look at, and he’d woken up on an occasion or two after having wet dreams about them: he’d just assumed that, since they were together, they were off-limits.

 _“A threesome,”_ Boyd said, and Erica grinned mischievously.

There had been radio silence the next few days after that, with the full moon and some strange supernatural creature barging way through Beacon Hills, but once all of that nonsense had been over and they’d all had a few days to relax, Isaac had been browsing the Internet for winter scarves when Boyd—without saying anything—removed the beta from his chair, tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and started up the stairs. _“Boyd, what the hell!”_ Isaac had said, especially since Derek had been in the same room and was smirking at the two of them. _“Put me down!”_

 _“Did I give you permission to speak?”_ Boyd said in a voice that was very, very obviously meant for the bedroom, and Isaac felt his arousal spike at once.

_“No.”_

_“No, what?”_

_“No… sir?”_

_“That sounded like a question, little boy.”_

_“No, sir.”_

_“Good.”_ And Boyd had—no joke—kicked the door open and set Isaac on his feet, right in front of Erica, who was sitting on the bed in rather lacy blue lingerie.

 _“You’re late,”_ Erica said, looking right at her boyfriend.

 _“He gave me lip,”_ Boyd said, moving over to the bed and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She kissed him back, before she gestured for Isaac to come closer. Isaac was about to start towards her when she said, _“Wait. Kneel, then crawl over.”_ Isaac had obeyed that command, while Boyd continued to kiss Erica’s neck until the beta was sitting at the blonde’s feet.

 _“You’re going to eat your Mistress out,”_ Boyd said, while Erica carded her hands through Isaac’s curls with surprising gentleness. _“And you will make her come, and if you’re a good boy, we’ll let you come too.”_

If the scent of arousal wasn’t already thick in the air, Isaac was certain that it had descended upon them like a heavy fog. Using his claws to shred the lace away from Erica without harming her skin, he eagerly dove between her legs and began lapping at her slit, wincing a little at Erica’s responding yelp and Boyd’s, _“Careful! Watch her clit!”_ Above him, he could hear Boyd still kissing her skin, her cheeks and her neck, and her breathy moans as her juices continued leaking into his mouth.

 _“Good boy,”_ Erica whimpered, and Isaac felt a small pang of pride in his chest. _“So, so good.”_

It didn’t take long before Erica came with a loud moan, and when she gave Boyd a look, the tallest beta winked and urged Isaac onto the bed, on his back. _“Don’t you dare come, baby boy,”_ Boyd said softly, easing Isaac’s pants off (he’d gone commando, again), before taking the beta’s cock into his mouth and suckling.

 _“Boyd!”_ Isaac screeched, barely noticing Erica rising from the bed and walking over to her dresser.

 _“Be a good boy, Isaac,”_ Erica’s voice soothed him from across the room, even though Boyd’s mouth was so wet and warm, and he was letting out little soft grunts every time his head bobbed up and down. _“Just be a good boy for us.”_

And when Boyd finally, finally stopped after what felt like hours, Isaac had managed not to come, and Boyd gave him a congratulatory kiss on the forehead, then on the mouth. _“Good boy,”_ he said, and from the other side of the room, Erica giggled, and both men looked over to the sight of the female werewolf, now with a black harness on and a large, shiny galaxy-colored dildo.

The loud, slutty moan Isaac let out at the sight of her was a very, very clear indication to the fun the three of them continued to have well into the late hours of the night.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

“Hey, has Isaac come onto you since he came back?” Scott brought up to Stiles the next time he bumped into his best friend in the college caf. The sudden way Stiles almost completely flipped his tray and knocked over his water bottle was a clear enough answer to Scott before anything even came out of Stiles’ mouth. “Stiles!”

“Dude, I couldn’t help it!” Stiles said, blushing as crimson as humanly possible and trying to avoid Scott’s mild glare by dunking his curly fries in a small container of ranch dressing. It didn’t help that Kira was sitting on the opposite side of the table and covering her mouth with her hand to avoid laughing; her shaking shoulders gave her away. “I didn’t even realize what was going on until it was too late!”

“Well, what happened?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know! We were just, y'know, playing Call of Duty, and boy, for advanced hearing and motor skills, Isaac _sucks_ at playing video games, Scott, real terrible, worse than you, and, just, we were playing around and eating chips from this bowl we set on the floor, and Isaac just keeps leaning over my body to keep reaching for the chip bowl and brushing his hands against my dick, and he was making that little pouty face he does whenever he wants something and kept asking if I was alright and that my heart beat was going real fast, and, and, I dunno.” Poor Stiles looks ready to crawl into a hole and die, but it wasn’t Scott who put the final nail in the coffin.

“So how well did Isaac give head for you?” Kira inquired, biting into her sandwich and shrugging when Scott gave her an incredulous look. “What? It’s not my fault you never asked Isaac to go down on you.”

“It wasn’t bad,” Stiles answered, right as Scott asked, “That was - wait, has Isaac given you head?”

Kira shook her head. “No, babe, he hasn’t.” At Scott’s slightly relieved expression, she added, “Doesn’t mean I haven’t ridden him, though. Those handcuffs you got me to use on you during your full moon work wonderfully, by the way.”

Scott himself turned rather red, while Stiles’ open mouth hung wide. “W-What?!”

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

It was around Isaac’s eighth month back when Kira burst into the pack housing one afternoon, tugged Isaac up by the ear (“Ow oww, owwww, Kira, gentle!”) and pulled him into another room before letting go. She gave him a very firm look, and Isaac tried to think quickly if he’d done anything wrong in the past few days, before Kira filled him in:

“A good friend of mine is transferring across the country to my university, and I’m going to ask Scott to let her into the pack.”

Rubbing his stinging ear, Isaac asked, “Is she a werewolf?”

“No, but one of her cousins is a witch, so she knows everything about us.”

“Why are you telling me first?”

“Because we _all_ know you’re a bit of a pack slut, and I don’t want you humping her the moment she steps in the house,” Kira said in a surprisingly blunt tone, and Isaac had the grace to blush. “There’s nothing wrong with that, but I don’t want you urging her into something that makes her uncomfortable.”

Isaac nodded. “I understand.”

Kira nodded. “And if you want to go after Scott again, it’s fine by me and him. Just be a little less subtle next time.”

“Kira, that wasn’t even _close_ to me being subtle,” Isaac said with a small grin.

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

Kira’s friend was named Mar—a rather beautiful young woman with brown skin, brown eyes, and long, curly black hair. Both girls had run over and hugged each other in the middle of baggage claim, and it was far too loud for Scott to hear whatever they were talking about, even with his advanced hearing. But it was clear by Kira’s smile, and the way the two girls kept laughing and bouncing happily that they were very good friends, and it wasn’t long before Kira introduced her to Scott.

“You’re the True Alpha, right?” Mar asked, once they got to the privacy of the car. After all, Kira had warned her about Scott’s and Stiles’ inability to whisper properly. Or keep a secret.

“Yeah, how’d you —”

“Kira,” said Mar, while Kira answered, “I told her.”

“She needs to know if she’s in the pack, Scott,” Kira added. And Scott was knew there wasn’t a way to refute that.

Any worries about Mar interacting with the pack were eased by the end of the first week. Lydia, in typical fashion, had organized a ‘girl pack’ sleepover that consisted of gorging on pizza, watching trashy TV, and braiding Mar’s hair into complex, pretty hairstyles. Stiles and Scott had a tendency to ask her to proof-read their essays (“When is this due?” “Tomorrow.” “WHAT.”) or request assistance with their computers (“I’m studying English and computer _science,_ not computers!”). Malia and Derek started including her in their pack work-outs, keeping her human capabilities in mind, and Liam—who Mar rarely around, due to their extremely different schedules—was always nice. But it was Isaac’s behavior that had the most impact.

Isaac, well… he had changed. Sort of. If Mar shivered from the cold, Isaac  wrapped his arms around her shoulders or rubbed his hands up and down her arms until she warmed up (“Mar, you’re _freezing_!”). Whenever she stopped to take a breather during their runs, he would wait by her side until she caught back up (“Nobody should run alone!”). During pack movie nights, Mar would cuddle up in Isaac’s lap, and he would calm her down during horror films and wipe away her tears whenever something sad happened. Scott and Stiles obviously hadn’t noticed any of this, but Kira and Lydia had. Lydia had been subtle with asking Derek if he’d caught any scents of sex in the large apartment they’d bought for the pack, and Derek claimed he didn’t (or, at least, none of the smells involved Isaac’s scent). So they kept quiet about it all, until Mar came to them one afternoon with a huge grin on her face and declared, “Isaac asked me out!”

“Oh, thank GOD.” Lydia said. “I was starting to think we should’ve started a betting pool.”

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

It wasn’t until their fourth month of dating when Isaac brought up sex. He hadn’t wanted Mar to think that he was dating her specifically to sleep with her (especially considering his track record with the rest of the pack), but he was very, very attracted to her and wanted her to be satisfied.

It was really strange: he felt very different towards her than the rest of the pack. He was attracted to the members of the pack and had no problem being with them in a sexual sense, but he had never felt quite so…. _protective_ over them. He knew, if it came down to it, that they could protect themselves from danger, but with Mar, he never wanted her to have to make that kind of choice. He wanted her to constantly be safe, and he wanted to be the one to protect her. He wanted her to smile, and laugh whenever he tickled her sides or kissed her neck, and he didn’t care that she’d scolded him for  _growling_ at the boy in their biology course who had been flirting with her. He wanted to kiss every inch of her skin, protect her from nightmares with late-night cuddles, and be happy.

He wanted her to be so, so happy, because he was happy to be around.

The ‘sex-planation’ had occurred completely on accident. Isaac had been working on some English homework, while Mar had been reading on her Kindle with Isaac’s head in her lap, scratching his scalp a little.

“Hey, princess, could you read this sentence for me?” Isaac asked, and when Mar didn’t respond right away, he thought she hadn’t heard him. “Princess?” When he looked up at her face, he noticed her wide-eyed expression and the faint scent of arousal in the air. “Baby, are you okay?”

Mar finally nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

Isaac could hear his girlfriend’s heartbeat quickening, and it took a few seconds to register before he grinned rather mischievously. “Mar, do you like it when I call you  _princess_?” The putter-patter in her heartbeat was enough of an answer. “Aww, baby, that’s adorable!”

Mar glared down at him. “Isaac, don’t —”

“I’m serious, babe, I love that.” And he leaned up on his elbows to raise his head, and he gave her an upside down kiss: a definite perk of his 6'2” frame and her much shorter height. “And you’re already my princess. I love you.”

She gave him a small kiss on the nose, before saying, “Any names you want me to call you?”

“Just yours.”

His homework and her Kindle (after placing it on the nearby dresser) were quickly forgotten. It wasn’t until—after several minutes of kisses, Mar running her fingers through Isaac’s curls, the beta rubbing his nose against her neck and tickling her soft cheeks—when he started carefully unbuttoning her jeans when she pushed his hands away from her. “Isaac, wait for a sec.”

Dutifully, Isaac leaned away from her, not really hurt but also slightly confused. He could certainly smell the arousal that was in the room (and only about half of it was his own), but he could also tell by her body language that his poor girlfriend was embarrassed. About what? She was perfect!

“Princess, what’s wrong?” he asked softly, and she seemed to be struggling with her words before she managed to spit out,

“I-I’m a virgin.”

The room was very quiet for a moment, then Isaac nodded. “Mar, I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to, and if it makes you uncomforta —”

“No, no, Isaac, I want to,” she interjected, “I-I just don’t know, um… how, and, and, I want you to enjoy it too, but I, I —”

He cut her off with a small kiss, then he said, “Princess, lemme take care of you first, then we’ll go from there, okay?” She nodded a little, and he grinned. He leaned forward and kiss her mouth again, taking note of just how _soft_ she was—her lips, her skin, everything—and he was gently urging her jeans off once again, and this time she let him, but she let out a small squeak of surprise when he removed her panties as well (“Shit, I didn’t scratch you, did I?” “No, I was just surprised!”).

He was very, very pleased to find out that her legs and thighs were equally as soft as the rest of her skin, and he left little kisses on her hip bones, on her upper legs and towards her middle thighs, leaving one of his hands on her stomach (“Princess, you’re  _squirming_.” “I’m _ticklish_ , I can’t help it.” “Well, you’re gonna be squirming more in a minute, so I’m just gonna hold you down.”). She jumped a little when she felt his mouth pressing against her pussy (“Sorry, too hard?” “N-No.” “Good.”), but it wasn’t long before the room was filled with her soft moans. Isaac’s tongue must have been magic: not too rough, and he was making sure to pet her thigh with his hand and rub her stomach with his thumb a little while licking at her slit and occasionally nudging her clit with his nose. Isaac felt himself growing hard under the increasing amount of arousal in the room, along with his girlfriend’s moans increasing in pitch, and his hand on her thigh moved to give her ass a squeeze (“Isaaaac!” “I just love your ass, Princess. I love  _all_ of you.”).

“Isaac, I-I-I think —”

“Come whenever you like, Princess,” Isaac cooed, grinning into her pussy when he had to press his hand into her stomach a little harder to keep from bucking into his face. And he continued to lap at her pussy long after she came, until she moved one her hands into his curls and pulled him away.

“Th-That was amazing,” she said breathlessly, and he grinned and kissed her cheek, then her mouth, even though her juices were still on his mouth.

“I’m so glad. You taste _delicious_ , Princess.”

“Pineapple.”

“Mmm?”

“I eat a lot of Pineapple.”

“Maybe I should start eating it too.”

Mar collapsed into giggles at that, and Isaac started kissing her neck and grinding a little in-between her bare thighs, and she squeaked out a small, “Isaac,” before he pulled back.

“Do you want to stop, Princess?” He was making that pouty face she’d grown to love, but his tone was very clear: if she wanted to stop, he wouldn’t push.

“I, I want to make you feel good too, babe.”

Isaac grinned. “You already are, don’t worry, just relax —”

“I want to give you a blow job.” The words spilled out far faster than Mar meant too, but Isaac and his advanced werewolf hearing caught that, and a very heavy blush came across his pale cheeks.

“I-I, I’m sorry, did I hear that right?” Isaac asked, his eyes a little more wet than usual and the blush not leaving his face. Mar had to suppress a giggle at her baby’s adorably confused look.

“I want to give you, uh, a blow job, but I, I’ve never done it before, and I, I,” Mar broke off there, and Isaac gave her a kiss on the forehead before he hopped off the bed for a moment.

“If you want, I, uh, I can help you through it,” Isaac said, nervousness clear in his voice. After all, he didn’t want to force her into anything or make her uncomfortable, but getting a blow job from his girlfriend was a sort of dream come true. At her nod, he grinned and started removing his clothes: first, his shirt, revealing his glorious naked chest, then his yoga pants. He’d stolen some of Derek’s low-riding ones, for which Mar was exceedingly grateful. He’d also gone commando, since he’s pretty much stopped wearing underwear unless it was a jock strap for lacrosse games at the gym, and he turned to look that Mar had also finished removing her clothes.

“Isaac, are you alright?” Mar asked, after her boyfriend said nothing for several seconds of simply staring at her.

“Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry for, for staring. I, I just, you’re so _beautiful_ , Princess,” Isaac said, a small blush on his face, and he helped himself back onto the bed, but he almost fell over when Mar practically jumped on top of him and knocked him onto his back towards the end of the bed. She was grinning and giggling, and she started nipping at his neck until he started laughing too.

“Alright, brat, off for a second!”

“I’m not a brat! You just said I was a princess,” Mar said with an exaggerated pout as she got off his chest.

“You’re a princess brat, but you’re my princess brat, and I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Isaac said, then he became a little shy as Mar sat herself rather close to his cock and looked at him with expectant eyes. “I, uh, I’m not sure how to explain —”

“I’ve watched porn,” Mar offered carefully, “but I wasn’t sure if it’s like that or not in real life.”

Isaac gave a small nod. “It is, sort of? It’s just —” He was cut off by a noise of surprise when Mar moved her hands to the base of his already hard cock and started licking the head with small flicks of her tongue before wrapping her lips around him. While Isaac was rather large (at least eight inches), Mar didn’t attempt to immediately swallow him whole in one try: that was never smart. Instead, she carefully bobbed her head up and down to slowly take in more of her boyfriend in her mouth, and tried to follow with his careful instructions whenever he gave them (“Oh, God, Princess, yes, keep going!” “Teeth, teeth, babe, ow!” “Jesus, what are you doing with your tongue? No, no, keep doing it!”). It wasn’t long before he carefully twirled his hand in her hair and pulled her off, and she gave him a look, ignoring how wet her mouth felt, and how his cock was already leaking at the tip.

“Isaac —”

“Princess, if you kept going, I would’ve come in your mouth,” he said honestly, his face more flushed than ever before and his eyes dewy and wide. Mar grinned cheekily at him, and he smiled back before he gave her a small push, and she toppled onto her back on the bed.

“Hey—!”

“Relax, baby,” Isaac said, maneuvering himself so he was on over of her, without putting any weight on her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Would you like for me to continue?”

“I don’t want to get pregnant, Isaac.”

If it were possible, Isaac’s blush became even more distinct. “I, I, there are some in the dresser, I—” He stopped speaking when Mar let out a laugh, which soon turned into squealing when he tickled her sides and kept kissing her neck. (“You _minx_! Why are you laughing?” “I already knew! Kira told me all!” “Does that bother you, Princess?” “No, not anymore.” “Good. Because you’re all I want now.”)

Between Isaac’s hands ceasing the tickling and moving to rubbing her thighs and ass, and his kisses moving around her neck and nibbling on her clavicle and suckling tenderly on her nipples (“Isaaaac!” “You alright, Princess?” “So goooood…” “You’re adorable.”), she barely even noticed how he managed to grab a condom and roll it on until he moved away from her hickey-covered breasts and gave a gentle kiss to her lips.

“You sure about this, Mar?” he asked in a gentle voice, and she nodded and kissed his lips.

“I’m very sure. Is, is it going to hurt, though?”

Isaac shook his head. “You might feel some pressure and it might ache for a bit, but you’ll enjoy it. If at any point you want to stop, lemme know. I don’t want to hurt you.” And he kissed her again, nibbling softly on her bottom lip, before he pushed into her slowly. She let out a loud gasp, and they were still for a moment: allowing her to get used to the feeling of his cock and his lips on her cheeks. Then Isaac slowly started moving, thrusting his hips a little and his ego and inner wolf being stroked at the sound of her pleasured moans and little cries “Oh, oh, Isaac,” with every few thrusts. It was a struggle to keep his eyes from turning yellow, but he certainly reveled in the way he could make her squirm under his cock and his teasing:

“You’re so _tight_ , Princess.”

“Eyes _open_ , Princess. I want you to see me fucking you.”

“Good girl. You’re such a good girl for me, babe.”

“Do you want to come for me, Princess? Do you want to come on my cock?”

But it wasn’t until he heard her whimper, “Isaac, _harder_ ,” when he kicked it up a notch and changed his pace: not by going faster, but by going to the hilt, then pulling back  _almost_ to the point of pulling out, then back to the hilt, back and forth, slowly, painfully slowly, to where he could feel Mar’s nails digging into his shoulders and her moans were becoming louder.

Rubbing one of his thumbs firmly over her clit, he tucked his head close to her ear and cooed, “Are you going to be good and come for me, Princess?” And she came with a loud cry and he came shortly thereafter, her tightening walls clenching around his cock. Isaac pulled out after a few seconds, and he gave her a kiss on the nose with a small, “I’ll be right back.” And he returned quickly, having disposed of everything and returned with a water bottle for Mar.

“I don’t want you to get dehydrated,” he said softly, spooning her against his side. While he was gone, Mar had grabbed his shirt off the floor and put it on, and he kissed her cheek. “You look good in my shirt, babe.”

She took a sip of water and passed it over to him. “Thanks. I might wear them more often.”

“Please, please do, Princess.”

“I love you, Isaac,” she added, snuggling closer into his side. She felt him kiss the side of her head.


End file.
